Yumi and Ulrich: A Novel
by oddsawesome
Summary: ulrich is 15 and yumi is 16. for a while now, ulrich wants to do something that yumi's not sure about because it could end up in a big regretful mistake. but one night, they finally decide to do it, and yumi's prediction comes true. there thing does end up in a big regretful mistake, and yumi's got to carry that mistake for 9 months.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old yumi ishiyama checked herself in the mirror. She was nervous and a little upset that she was going through with this. What if it all goes wrong? She thought. She did not want bad things to come between her and her family. She loved Ulrich very much. And she knew Ulrich did too. But why he had chose to have sex now, why they were still in high school, was still unanswered. She sighed and got the courage to walk over there. Deep down, Yumi really wanted to have sex. But when the time came of actually thinking and going through with the plan made her blood run cold and her heart race. It felt like hours to walk over to Ulrich's house. But it was really only 5 minutes. She raised her hand up and rang the doorbell. The door opened. "Come in." said Ulrich. He smiled at yumi. Hey. She said in almost a whisper. "My parent's won't be back for an hour or two, so let's go upstairs." Said Ulrich. Inside the room, they closed the door and dimmed the lights. Ulrich pulled a match out of his desk drawer and lit a candle. Now the mood seemed cozy. At least to Ulrich it did. On the inside, yumi was shaking. She just wanted to drop this crazy thing and run back home. Silence. For a long time. Then yumi said, "where are the, you know, protection?" "I didn't bring them." Said Ulrich. Yumi dropped her arms at her sides. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't know." Said Ulrich. Suddenly, they leaned closer. Closer and closer, they leaned until they were kissing. At that moment, it didn't matter anymore. Yumi unbuttoned her shirt and Ulrich undid his and they fell back on the bed. Soon, they were fully undressed and under the sheets. Yumi didn't even know how she made it this far. "Are you sure it is safe?" yumi said. Ulrich looked right into her eyes. "I'll with draw before you know..." he said. So that night, they had sex. Both out of love and curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: now that they've finally gone and "done it", how do you think yumi feels about herself?**

That was all 15 weeks ago. Now yumi was getting books from her locker at the end of the day. She closed her locker and sighed. Why? She thought to herself. Why couldn't they have just waited like good responsible people? But it was too late now. Yumi's virginity was gone. She walked home so she could hurry up and get her homework done. That night, in bed, yumi tossed and turned. She was having trouble sleeping. She had a bad dream that somebody was trying to kill her. Right when the killer had got her cornered in the alley, she woke up with a start and sat up in bed. She rubbed her hand on her forehead. "boy." She thought. She had never had a crazy dream such as that before! Yumi looked at her clock. It was 1:30 in the morning. Brushing sweat from her face, yumi tried to go back to sleep, but every time she did, the killer's face was right in her imagination. So she threw back the covers, got out of bed and went downstairs. She ended up in the kitchen. She opened the door and stood there looking for minutes, wondering what to pick something. "I'm hungry." She thought. Finally, she settled on some peach yogurt, two slices of bread with peanut butter on them, a pickle, and half slice of chicken. "That's funny." Thought yumi. "This is normally how odd eats." She carried her choice of food to the table and began to chow down uncontrollably. She devoured the peach yogurt in seconds; she rolled up the bread with peanut butter and stuffed it into her mouth. She quickly crunched the pickle, chewing so fast, she bit her tongue. She took the chicken and broke it into bits, tossing them into her mouth, barely chewing before she swallowed it, and some went down her windpipe. After coughing, she cleared the table and got a drink of tap water. Suddenly, yumi's stomach began to hurt something awful. She began to feel dizzy, and it was like somebody had put a washing machine on spin cycle in her stomach. Then, she felt something rise up in her throat. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up the whole meal in the toilet. "Stupid old out of date yogurt." She said. Later at school, yumi was having trouble concentrating. At noon, she excused herself from history class to throw up again. Ulrich noticed her condition, and was worried. "How much of the yogurt and other food did you eat? He asked. "It was that little small Greek yogurt on the go things, and it was only a little bit of the other stuff." "Anything else?" asked Ulrich. I also feel light headed and hot. Said yumi. Ulrich frowned. "hmm." He said. A week passed. Yumi was getting ready for bed that night. But when she lied down, she felt really uncomfortable on her stomach. She sat up fast and frowned. "What is going on?" she thought. She lifted up her shirt and slowly pressed her hands to her belly. Yumi had never been fat, but the bulge on her stomach felt rock hard. "No way." Thought yumi. "impossible." She called Ulrich and told him what she thought. "I thought thing's would have been all right!" said yumi. "There's only one thing to do now." Said Ulrich solemnly. "What?" said yumi. "A test." Said Ulrich


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: uh oh, things are leading into suspense now. How would you feel if you were in yumi's shoes?**

It was Friday. Ulrich had managed to go to the corner store and get a pregnancy test. He gave it to a very concerned yumi, who went into the bathroom and closed the door. Reading the directions, yumi carefully dropped a urine sample onto the strip and waited. She lied against the wall and clenched the test in her hand. "Please let it be negative." She said. Ulrich knocked on the door. "Be careful in there." He said. Ulrich was worried too. He kept clenching his hands together and walking back and forth. Finally, under pressure, yumi took off the cap of the pregnancy test. Horrified, yumi watched as a blue plus sign appeared in the cloth. Everything went numb. Tears streamed down her face. She got up trembling from the ground and walked out of the bathroom. "What did it say?" asked Ulrich. Yumi grabbed him and gave him a scared hug. "It say's I'm pregnant!" she wailed. "What are we going to do?" said Ulrich. Tears appeared in his eyes. "There's so much to care for." "Let's not get too far ahead." Said yumi. She wiped away some tears. "Or else we'll really start freaking out." Ulrich wiped tears from his eyes. "My parents and your parents are going to freak out!" he said. "Let's deal with mine first." Said yumi. "yeah." Said Ulrich. He knew how HIS dad would react.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: yumis pregnant! What will her parents do? How will they react? And oh boy, how will Ulrich's dad react? If you've seen that guys temper in the season 3 episode "double trouble" you know what I mean.**

Sweat poured down yumi and Ulrich's faces as the parent's of yumi pulled up into the drive way. Then the door opened. "Hello!" said Mrs. Ishiyama! "Mom, I got to tell you something." Said yumi. Mrs. Ishiyama's smile faded. "What?" she said. "I and Ulrich slept together, and now I'm planning to have a baby." Yumi blurted the words out. "What?!" said yumi's dad. "Don't believe me?" said yumi. She grabbed the test and showed it to her parents. The mom gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the plus sign. Yumi's dad sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head. Yumi's mother was crying now. "But we talked about this!" she cried. We talked about sex; we went over a thousand times about protection! "How could you!" she screamed. "How?!" she screamed again. "How!?" "I don't know!" yelled yumi. She had started crying again. You know you're going to have to face Ulrich parents too, and tell them about this." Said yumi's dad. Yumi nodded her head. "I'm ashamed to call you my daughter right now." He said. Tears fell from yumi's eyes. "I know." She said.

**Sorry that was so short. :( tomorrows next for chapters will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: the time has come to face Ulrich and his parents. :(**

"What?!" "What?!" screamed Ulrich's dad. Ulrich looked down at his feet and rocked back and forth. He knew his dad would be like this. "Sorry, okay?" said Ulrich. "Sorry?!" screamed his father. "That's all you gotta say for yourself?!" "You'll be sorry when I beat you so hard, you won't see that baby before it's time!" "Enough!" yelled Mrs. Stern. "Their exhausted." "We ought to let this sink in a little." Then, her face grew sad. She turned to look at Ulrich. "But why, Ulrich?" she said. "You know that what you did was wrong, and even worse you didn't even use protection, which we've talked over a thousand times about." "Do you think I wanted or even KNEW that this was supposed to happen?" Ulrich yelled. "Sure being a dad sounds great, but I just... He trailed off. Ulrich's dad frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger tips. "Look, no TV, video games, outside, nothing, until I've figured out what I'm going to do with you." Said Mr. Stern. "Yes sir." Said Ulrich. Mr. Stern sighed. "I'm sorry yumi that you have to stand here and listen to all this, but the same applies to you too." "Sex is a very big step, and so is parenting, and there can be complications, especially in a teen pregnancy, where the body may not be quite ready to handle pushing a baby out." "I know." Said yumi. "My parents told me the same thing." "I am so sorry yumi." Said Mrs. Stern. "It's okay. Said yumi. "I deserve to live with this." She went out the door without saying good bye to Ulrich. Yumi felt frustrated. She felt like everything was a bunch of crap. Maybe it was the hormones from the pregnancy. When yumi got home, her parents were waiting for her. Suddenly, hiroki appeared in her doorway. "Is it true?" he said. "Are you really pregnant?" yumi nodded. "So that means I'm going to be an uncle now?" asked hiroki. "yes." Said yumi. Silence, then she said, "I feel awful, but at the same time, I'm excited, because being a mother is a big step, and who knows what can happen, and two, because now that I'm pregnant, I got this feeling that somehow the word is going to spread around the school." Yumi looked up at her brother. "You're not going to tell anyone at school that I'm having a baby are you?!" she asked seriously. "No!" said hiroki. "Never!" more silence. "Wait, can I tell Johnny?" he asked. "No!" said yumi. "I mean it!" then hiroki left. Yumi got into bed and tried to go to sleep. But she kept thinking about how she would need diapers, clothes, a crib, and food for the baby.

**Author's note: *sarcastic laugh.* well, that went well. Let's see what happens next. Also, did you know that the world's youngest mother was a 5 year old girl in spain, 1939? She had a rare medical condition where her body started puberty at 4 years old, she had menstrual cycles and everything. Some dirty man got her pregnant, and she carried the baby to full term when she was five years old. But since her body was not ready to give birth, doctors had to C-section or just basically cut the baby out of her. It just breaks my heart to know this, and yumi's issue looks a lot easier to handle. p.p.s. earlier this year, a 9 year old girl in mexico gave birth to a baby boy. The 17 year old father is still on the run though... 0.0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: if you were Ulrich, how would you have felt facing mom and dad? Would you run away? Or would you try and sweet talk them?**

**2 weeks passed. Yumi went to the hospital to get to know the gender of the baby. Ulrich and yumi's mother came with her. "I hope things won't take long." Said Mrs. Ishiyama. Yumi was told to lie down on the bed. The doctor put the warm gel on her stomach and put the ultra sound on. After that, they did some other weird tests, and about 10 minutes later or so, the doctor came out and said," well, it's a girl." 'everything's strong, and perfectly normal." Yumi smiled. Ulrich blinked, looking a little surprised. And Mrs. Ishiyama sighed well, I guess we got to go to the store and buy baby clothes now." "There's plenty of time for that." said yumi. She looked down and pressed her hands onto her growing stomach. "A girl." She thought. For the first time, that day, yumi thought about what her child looked like. When yumi got home later on that day, she ate a big bowl of soup and crackers. Now a day, yumi was eating a lot. Her friends at school referred her to as "odd number two." "Half of what I eat goes to the baby anyway." Yumi said to aelita. Finally yumi decided that next week or so, she was going to do the baby shopping just to get it over with.**

**Author's note: I got brain blocked while writing this, so that's why it's so short. I guess I have to learn how to improvise and make things longer. *shudders at the thought of the 5 year old pregnancy.***


	7. Chapter 7

When yumi was 20 weeks pregnant, they went to the store to buy some baby clothes. They brought cute dresses, pink, orange, and yellow, with animals on them, and cute shoes with ribbons. Then they had to go get the diapers. The smallest one's for the newborn. They got some Johnson Johnson baby powder and lotion, and soap. Next, they got a changing pad, some baby wipes, blankets, and furniture, a crib, rocking chair, and a whole lot of other stuff. "Wait!" said yumi. "Were not done yet. We still have to get a car seat, because they won't let us take the baby home unless we have one!" "right." Said Mrs. Ishiyama. Suddenly, Ulrich leaned over and kissed yumi. Yumi smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you." Said yumi. "I needed that." yumi had been feeling really depressed lately because of the whole pregnancy thing and her parents feeling shameful, but now, yumi felt different. Maybe this pregnancy was giving her a purpose in life. Then, yumi quickly grabbed Ulrich's hand and pressed it to her belly. "She's moving!" she cried. Ulrich felt the tears well up in his eyes. The baby was slowly spinning and turning around in yumi's womb. Ulrich felt like he had no words to describe the happiness he was feeling. After all, it WAS his child in yumi's belly. Why wouldn't he be happy? "I think I've got a name for her. "Said yumi. "What is it?" said Ulrich. "kelena." Said yumi. "I like kelena." Said Ulrich. "then kelena it is." Yumi said happily. In the checkout line, Ulrich thought about the name kelena. Then, he thought of what her full name should be. "Her full name should be Kelena Adison Ishiyama/Stern." Ulrich thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Weeks passed and passed, and pretty soon, it was almost time for yumi to have the baby. As the due date got closer, the more nervous yumi became. She was young and scared; she knew nothing properly delivering a baby! "But the doctors will be there to help you." Said aelita. "That's true." Said yumi. She was 35 weeks pregnant. She looked so much different with a huge belly. "Do you think you're going to get married?" odd asked. "Maybe." Said yumi. "I don't want to raise kelena alone." "I don't want you too either." Said odd.

Aelita ripped open a bag of chips and popped one in her mouth. " I can't believe that in a couple of weeks, you are going to have a baby." She said. "I know." Said yumi. "Everything is all set up." "When I have a daughter, I'm going to name her renesemee like off of breaking dawn." Said aelita. "that's pretty." Said yumi. Then, she yawned and lied down on the bed to take a nap. Sometimes pregnancy can really wear you out. (** my mom told me she was cranky, and she craved MCdonalds breakfast sandwhiches!) 0.0**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yumi's contractions started on April the second, 2013, 6:30 in the morning. Ulrich rushed to get there. He was sure in hell not going to miss the birth of his daughter! The labor lasted hours. Yumi was hot and sweaty and kept breathing in and out hard. Then, the nurse's told her to bear down and push. Then, at 11:00 AM, out popped kelena! Ulrich got there just in time to see them pulling the baby out and wrapping it in a blanket, while another suctioned amniotic fluid out her nose and mouth. Ulrich went over to yumi and stroked her face. Then, he gave the baby a kiss. "9 pounds and 11 ounces!" the nurses shouted. "And 17 and a half inches!"

At noon, people started entering the room to see kelena. Surprisingly, Mrs. Stern came. But ulrich's dad was not there. Jeremy came, followed by odd, aelita, and even sissi came! "All of my friends, here to support me!" said yumi. "Was it hard?" asked sissi. "A little bit." Said yumi. "liar." Said sissi smiling. "Ulrich told me they could hear you all the way to the front door." "Hmm." Said yumi. "That's interesting." Suddenly, kelena started crying. "What do I do?" asked yumi. "Rock her." Said yumi's mom. "Or give her a bottle." Said ulrich's mom. "Well, here we are." Said Ulrich. "Were teen parents." "We got to work as a team to give kelena her vital needs." " I have to pay child support, you have to buy baby goods." "It starts here." Said Mrs. Stern. "But let's start on square one for now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After 3 days in the hospital, yumi was ready to go home. She wanted to be home, and comftorbale with her baby girl next to her. As soon as she got inside, people jumped out and yelled surprise! Yumi gasped and almost dropped kelena. 'it's a baby shower party for me!" said yumi. "yes." Said Emily. "oooo!" look at her eyes there just like yours!" said byringa. "When she cries and smiles, she looks just like me, but she looks a lot like Ulrich." Said yumi. "Can I hold her?" Emily asked. "Sure." Said yumi. She handed the wriggling baby to Emily. "Hold the head." Said yumi. "Where is Ulrich?" Emily asked. "Just gotta get these bags in here!" Ulrich puffed as he dragged in through the door way, and fell to the floor. " I'll help him." Said Emily as she handed kelena back over to yumi.

"I'm so glad for you." Said Sam. "everyone's happy, but ulrich's dad isn't so hot on things." Said yumi. "He was going around the hospital yelling: "It ain't right for a 16 year old to go around getting knocked up by a 15 year old, and still be able to deserve to take care of it for her own!" " she dosen't know how to raise one!" "she ought to get an adoption!" "Made me so mad, I wanted to curse him out good!" said yumi. "But not in front of everybody." "Mmm, Mmmm, Mmmm!" said Sam shaking her head. "Just give him some time to enjoy kelena." "you'll see." "Hell no." said Yumi. "I'm not risking the baby with him." Sam sighed.


End file.
